


How Does This Go Again?

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Anthro plushie-fied Eevee TF oneshot.





	How Does This Go Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fitz-Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fitz-Pleasure).



_Ding-dong_ goes the familiar sound of a doorbell chiming away. It is here that we meet Andrew again, now living successfully on his own.  
  
The house he now owns is a one-story, comfortable and cozy home with a brick and trim exterior. The inside is made of laminated straightly-lined wooden planks for a floor, a dark-colored wood ceiling, and a lighter tan coat of paint for the walls. His kitchen, made up of black-and-white checkerboarded tiles rather than the wood, lies right of the hallway that leads to the front door, while the living room lays right in front of it. The main hallway after it makes way to the living room then takes a turn to the left.  
  
Andrew seems to be donning a black straight jacket, tight blue jeans, and red sneakers. He still seems as quiet as ever, being in front of his computer more than anything. He has now combed his hair into a jagged mo-hawk ala Mega Manectric style and still has his facial hair shaved.  
Andrew now also has on a new leaf, so to speak. Sure, he still sits in front of his screen all day, but he seems to be much more out-going and cheerful, perhaps because he actually has to go out into reality. He seems to be just as peculiarly mysterious as ever, but he tries what he can to cover it up.  
  
"Coming!" Andrew shouts.  
  
Curiously, he swings open the door of his new home, being greeted by the neighborhood mailman.  
  
"'Ere you go," the man heaves before giving Andrew the box.  
  
"Thank you," Andrew responds to the mailman. Holding the cardboard box, he opens his oak front door, and places the box in his front hall. After closing the door, he stares at the box, as it brims with appeal. Eventually, he gives in, and pulls out his pocket knife to cut the tape on the box. He opens it to find tons, and tons of bubble wrap. As he pulls it out, one-by-one, he doesn't see any progression made. Half-way through the box, and still nothing.  
  
"Did somebody really just send me a bunch of bubble wrap?" he questions as he keeps pulling and tugging out the bubble wrap from the box. Finally, he pulls out the last one to find a plush. More specifically, a doll of the Pokemon Eevee.  
  
He asks, confused, "Now who would need this much bubble wrap for a measly doll?"  
  
He picks it up, only to get an electric shock. "Ow!" he says.  
  
He starts to see his hands turn brown, with pink paw-pads.  
  
"Oh, not again..." he mutters as he now realizes what is happening to him.  
  
The brownness continues to his arms. However, it now looks as though there are stitches on the brown...padding?! The stitches continue up his arms, his chest now searing with pain as an invisible thread pokes many, many holes through it, and the brown pads fade over his chest. His shirt seemed to have magically disappeared. Not only that, but it feels like, the inside of his arm and chest are now made of...fluff.  
The pads continue down to his waist, where he drops down in agony as the changes inevitably occur. He sees his legs, due to his pants no longer being on him, get stitched up and the same padding goes along its course. Soon, his feet merge together, as Andrew cringes in pain, though admittedly not as bad as when the stuffing removed all his internal organs.  
Right when Andrew hoped it was over, the final changes began. His neck expanded heavily outwards, almost making a mane, when it rounded off and became white and furry. Andrew gritted in teeth in pain, he knew screaming while his head transforming was not the best idea. Soon, his head shortened in height but grew in width as this nose and lower jaw combined to form a nozzle, and his ears pointed outwards diagonally. His nostrils merged together and soon turned to a black dot. The inside of his ears turned to a darker shade of brown, and his outer ear stitched together, and his head soon turned to the same color.  
  
"RAH!" he shouts, thinking the changes were finally done.  
  
He thinks as he looks at himself, ' _So this turned me into an Eevee..._ '  
  
...But the changes weren't. Andrew "ugh"'s as a new tailbone grows out. He looks at it. It's the same brown, but with a white tip at the end of the tail.  
  
"Don't tell me..." he whispers to himself. He blinks to make sure.  
  
"Yup..." he responds.  
  
He sees his tail grow. And grow, and grow. He groans as his tail gets stuffed as much as possible, growing bigger by the second. Eventually, it makes way to that of a Vaporeon's tail length. Soon, it turns so big and fluffy that it seems to be as big as Andrew now, and yet it still shows no signs of stopping. It finally stops as Andrew stops cowering and looks behind to see the monstrosity. When he looks back, he notices it's now only as big as the main hallway.  
  
Nothing more, and nothing less. Just the right size.  
  
After the transformation is finally done, he sees a note at the bottom. It was probably underneath the squishy plush, to where he couldn't read it.  
  
It says: _Please enjoy your new form, it seemed to suit you better than last time. Do not fret, as this should be temporary._  
  
"Well, if it's not permanent like last, I think I'll like this one a whole lot more," his plushed mouth moves. Suddenly, he smirks as an evil thought roams his head.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...Time for revenge," he muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> ...Request for/from Fitz-Pleasure...  
> Sorry...that I haven't uploaded anything lately...
> 
> Note: Andrew will not become an OC of mine, Fitz just requested this to be a continuation of his previous request. This story was also pretty much used as practice for description of the transformation, setting, and character.


End file.
